In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, ion implantation is used to dope semiconductors with impurities or dopants. Ion beam implanters are used to treat silicon wafers with an ion beam, in order to produce n or p type extrinsic material doping or to form passivation layers during fabrication of an integrated circuit. When used for doping semiconductors, the ion beam implanter injects a selected extrinsic species to produce the desired semiconducting material. Implanting ions generated from source materials such as antimony, arsenic or phosphorus results in “n type” extrinsic material wafers, whereas if “p type” extrinsic material wafers are desired, ions generated with source materials such as boron, or indium may be implanted.
Typical ion beam implanters include an ion source for generating positively charged ions from ionizable source materials. The generated ions are formed into a beam and directed along a predetermined beam path to an implantation station. The ion beam implanter may include beam forming and shaping structures extending between the ion source and the implantation station. The beam forming and shaping structures maintain the ion beam and bound an elongated interior cavity or passageway through which the beam passes en route to the implantation station. When operating an implanter, this passageway can be evacuated to reduce the probability of ions being deflected from the predetermined beam path as a result of collisions with gas molecules.
Trajectories of charged particles of given kinetic energy in a magnetic field will differ for different masses (or charge-to-mass ratios) of these particles. Therefore, the part of an extracted ion beam which reaches a desired area of a semiconductor wafer or other target after passing through a constant magnetic field can be made pure since ions of undesirable molecular weight will be deflected to positions away from the beam and implantation of other than desired materials can be avoided. The process of selectively separating ions of desired and undesired charge-to-mass ratios is known as mass analysis. Mass analyzers typically employ a mass analysis magnet creating a dipole magnetic field to deflect various ions in an ion beam via magnetic deflection in an arcuate passageway which will effectively separate ions of different charge-to-mass ratios.
For some ion implantation systems, the physical size of the beam is smaller than a target workpiece, so the beam is scanned in one or more directions in order to adequately cover a surface of the target workpiece. Generally, an electrostatic or magnetic based scanner scans the ion beam in a fast direction and a mechanical device moves the target workpiece in a slow scan direction in order to provide sufficient cover.
Thereafter the ion beam is directed toward a target end station, which holds a target workpiece. Ions within the ion beam implant into the target workpiece, which is ion implantation. One important characteristic of ion implantation is that there exists a uniform angular distribution of ion flux across the surface of the target workpiece, such as a semiconductor wafer. The angular content of the ion beam defines implant properties through crystal channeling effects or shadowing effects under vertical structures, such as photoresist masks or CMOS transistor gates. A non-uniform angular distribution or angular content of the ion beam can lead to uncontrolled and/or undesired implant properties.
Angle correction is sometimes used when deflecting decel lenses are implemented in order to prevent the risk of energetic contamination. Energetic contamination can be considered the content of ions with a non-desired energy (typically higher than the desired energy), resulting in improper dopant placement in the workpiece, which can further cause undesired device performance or even device damage.
Beam diagnostic equipment can be employed to measure the angle content of ion beams. The measurement data can then be employed to adjust angle characteristics of the ion beam. However, conventional approaches can increase complexity of the ion implantation system and undesirably increase the length of path along which the ion beam travels.